


Ajedrez

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Dracothon, Evil Plans, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Ajedrez

No era el mejor jugador de ajedrez mágico, es cierto. Pero eso no implicaba que no fuera el mejor cuando las piezas respiran y tienen voluntad propia.

—Es fácil prever, ellos estarán a la cabeza del gobierno, después de todo son el Trío Dorado. Sin embargo, ninguno lo aceptará abiertamente, con lo mojigatos que son. —Una sonrisa sarcástica—. Supongo que ahora entienden la importancia del plan, si los controlamos a ellos controlamos al mundo mágico.

Un asentimiento general.

—Bien, la sangre sucia seguramente se quedará con Weasel, nada difícil de adivinar. Potter irá tras la comadreja pequeña, después de todo desea una familia y será la mejor forma de obtenerla. —Una mirada que se detuvo en los caballos—. Blaise, tú te encargarás de seducir a la comadreja menor, por mucho que diga odiarte, las miradas que te da cuando se topan dicen que si por ella fuera… —Palabras dejadas en el aire—. Astoria, preciosa, con tu porte de princesa y aire de niña buena y en desgracia llegarás a Weasley, sé que te encargo algo difícil dado que tú mereces algo infinitamente mejor, pero cuando esto acabe tendrás las puertas de la mansión abiertas y a tu servicio. —La sonrisa predadora que hechiza y promete mil cosas maravillosas.

Y los caballos sólo pueden asentir.

—Después de esto, Potter y Granger se darán consuelo mutuo, son grandes amigos. Y el consuelo mutuo derivará a algo más. —Buscó a su alfil—. En un año, calculo, nos moveremos otra vez. Nott, con tu plática encantadora, tu intelecto y tus comentarios precisos e interesantes llegarás a ella. No podrá resistir demasiado.

Nott le dirigió una mirada de complicidad que mandó una cierta cantidad de sangre a su entrepierna.

—Pansy, querida, —La torre, pensó—, tendrás que aguantar al gemelo que no nos hizo favor de morirse. Sé que es algo indigno, pero…

—Tonterías Drake, todo sea por la causa.

Sonrió con aprobación.

—Sospecharán, lo sabemos. —Dio una mirada general—. Por eso tendrán que rechazarme, jurar e hiperjurar lo que sea necesario. Tocar las fibras sensibles de esos estúpidos, junto con otras cosas. Son Slytherin, son irresistibles, actúen sabiéndose así. —Seriedad—. Además, a ustedes les creerán con más facilidad, nunca estuvieron a su servicio.

Silencio.

—Úsenlos sin abusar, por más tontos que sean no debemos subestimarlos. Y recuerden, esto es sólo temporal, sólo hasta que me haga con el poder necesario para eliminarlos —terminó y sonrió pagado de sí mismo, sabía que la batalla ya estaba ganada aún antes de empezar. Sonrió embriagado de victoria y lleno de seguridad.


End file.
